


No Air

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, F/F, Heartbreak, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow can't breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Air

**Author's Note:**

> **Joss100** prompt: Lost  
>  **Fanfic100** prompt: Air  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Hot  
>  Inspired by the Jordin Sparks song "No Air"

**Tell me how I’m supposed to breathe with no air.**

Willow sagged to the floor, crying. She felt like a hot metal band had wrapped around her chest, keeping her from getting the air she needed. She couldn’t breathe.

When she looked up, the room was blurry because of her tears but one thing was still clear. It was empty.

Buffy was gone.

Willow collapsed again. Crying until she felt like her face was on fire and their was no moisture left in her body. How was she supposed to go on without Buffy? How was she even supposed to breathe?

oo)(oo

She didn’t know when she passed out, but Willow came to on the floor, her back aching from the strange position. She looked up, saw the empty room, and it all came flooding back to her, hot and painful.

Buffy was gone.

Still. She hadn’t reappeared while Willow was out. Hadn’t come back and said it was all a joke. Hadn’t returned to the woman she swore she loved.

How was Willow supposed to breathe with her gone?


End file.
